NPC Master List
Hastenport NPCs: Ainsley Donaway: Harbormaster and the richest man in town. You haven't met him. Ander: The high priest of Sesharet (the sea goddess.) You haven't met him either, though Jon has an appointment with him. Barris Wainwright: Tiefling magesmith, can craft bespoke magic items, but currently unable to operate due to Chavalk's curse. Retired adventurer, has been to the Abyss. Fought with you on the Dreamscape-- probably a rogue, uses artifacts with great effectiveness. Beyond Kendra: Gothy priestess of Alayan (the god of death.) She is a mid-level cleric, most of whose experience is as a parish priest, but she does have some professional knowledge of the Land of the Dead and the undead. Captain Jolene Black: Captain of the city guard, can provide information and clearance on police matters, but is constrained by legal subordination to the Mayor and the Ducal Emissary. Unwilling to work around the law. Fought a squad of demons with you-- high-level warrior, fights with a magic sword. Detective Kell Noyar: Top police investigator for the city. Black says he's a ranger; you've never seen him in combat. Has privately expressed to Jon a willingness to bend the rules on their behalf, but only if they have the common sense to give him enough cover to do it. Father Valerian: High priest of Tallian (god of righteousness and the sun.) He is the highest-level cleric in town. He has only been in Hastenport for a year, having been assigned here from Asture after the elderly high priest Father Frederick passed away. You have not seen him in a fight. Jen the madam: Jen runs a small brothel in the Shingles district. She has eight girls working for her. Jen is usually an excellent source of gossip and no use in any combat or adventuring situation. Whether she had any involvement in the Warhouse ambush is unknown.(edited) Kit Rawlins: Jon's ward, a 9-year-old street child he legally adopted after IYDIYD. She is a 2nd-level rogue with very few hit points, so use her sparingly. She's very good at running messages unnoticed, though. Lady Aldrayeth: Draconic guildmaster of the Mages' Guild. Petros identifies her as a silver dragon, though you have not seen her in such form. Her magical knowledge is formidable, but she is loath to answer questions unless their importance is well demonstrated to her first. She has slammed the door on random information-gathering fests in the past. Laisha Overton: The Ducal Emissary. She apparently has very high socials; the one time you tried to talk to her, Jon gave away more information than he was intending to. As the spokesperson for the Duke, she holds a lot of power in Hastnport. Lucius Windbourne: Half-fey seance medium. He's mostly pretty twee but was able to help Jon recover one of his lost memories. Mayor Cameron Underwood: The Mayor is a Ducal appointee, not an elected official. He has been in power for 24 years, and Jon judges him to have excellent political sense. His authority in Hastenport supersedes the Ducal Emissary's in most matters, so he is potentially able to pull strings for the party, but the investigation of the judge's assassination is under Ducal control. The Mayor has told Jon that he will award him a bardic commission from the city if he is able to conclusively prove or disprove Petros' guilt. Morgana Vesper: The oneiromancer who helped you crack the Dreamscape case. She is paralyzed and is only able to communicate through telepathy with her pseudodragon familiar or by writing with a mage hand on a whiteboard. Morgana's lucid dreaming powers have been suppressed by one of Chavalk's curses, and her oneiromancy is currently shuttered. She is a formidable wizard, but her paralysis keeps her from casting most of her spells while awake. Petros Alaric: High Seeker of the House of Fantarin (god of knowledge and magic) in Hastenport. It's unknown whether Petros was actually cursed by Chavalk or not, but he's been in jail since the beginning of this campaign, possibly as part of a frame-up or conspiracy. He's a high-level cleric who has fought beside you twice, primarily using divine spells. He has a high degree of knowledge on magical matters. Ruby Stoneheart: Dwarven barkeep/restauranteur. She probably knows a lot of city intel, but is adamantly resistant to gossip about any of the townsfolk (saying her customers trust her to tell no tales.) Ruby is a capable warrior who fights with a dwarven waraxe; she was slain fighting a squad of demons with you, but was raised after a fundraising effort by Jon and others. Sebastian Greeley: Drug dealer and member of the Brotherhood of Sholaith who was undergoing a crisis of faith during IYDIYD; he joined the Temple of Altaris after Arthon's defeat and is currently working in the rehab center. He is a low-level cleric, but you know he also has a background as a mid-level rogue. Seven Quinn, girl reporter: Seven is the 15-year-old daughter of a sage who took over the family bookshop after her father's death; she is also a low-level rogue with a magical imaging device, a ring of invisibility, and an elven scry artifact that lets her use clairvoyance to communicate with you remotely. She's been in combat with you twice and has not been much use either time, but she's been very competent at information-gathering. She also knows just about everyone in town. Sir Jeddas: The new head of the Paladin order, after Sir Coranis was killed at the Arakin tower. He is an avid follower of Tallian. You have not seen him in a fight, but the paladins you fought with on the Dreamscape describe him as a strong warrior and capable commander. He has access to an Oathstone, a magical artifact which can gauge the truth or falsity of statements.(edited) Sister Astilla: High priestess of Astilla (goddess of mercy, also Zadkiel's deity.) She is a healing cleric capable of raising the dead, among other spells. Vanessa De'Afin: Drow alchemist and drug supplier. You do not know her class or her combat capabilities, as you have never seen her in a fight; she does have multiple spider companions, however, and she successfully poisoned Aler once. Vyna: Acting seeker at the House of Fantarin following Petros' arrest. She is a mid-level cleric with good ability in spellcraft and a certain amount of magical knowledge. STORES/BUSINESSES: * Ariana's Fashions (clothes and accessories) * The Apothecary (potions, poisons and drugs; this is Vanessa's shop) * The Carriage House (stagecoach travel or buying horses) * Cartographer's Guild (maps) * The Curio Shoppe (knick-knacks, curiosities, and magic items) * General Store (typical travel and adventuring supplies) * Tonoki's House of Enchantments (magic items) * Winding Way Bookshop (books and scrolls; this is Seven's shop) Outside Hastenport Sallykin, the Lady of the Moors: A fairy creature bonded to the moorlands north of Hastenport. The extent of her powers are unknown to you, but she identified Red's curse as a fairy curse and stated that she was unable to unwork it because it had been wrought by a fey caster more powerful than she. Mendham Wood Barken: A socially awkward dwarven necromancer. He claims not to know soul magics, being the "introverted kind of necromancer"; you have seen him pass through the Veil at will, and he has the abilities to defuse haunts and gather information from ghosts. He has been willing to use these abilities on behalf of the party before in exchange for interesting objects. Jendarion: The previous Grand Druid of Mendham, who Red convinced to abdicate in her favor during a druids' challenge. After a discussion amongst the grove, he has deactivated the Heart of the River, removing his Aquan powers. He remains a formidable warrior and spellcaster. His spirit animal is the bear. Liria: A wood-elf druid, and the acting Grovemaster in Red's absence. She is less powerful as a fighter, but is a strong spellcaster, and appears to be a particularly wise and reasoned individual. Her spirit animal is the weasel, and she also has an invisible stalker companion from the plane of Air, named Ixrit. Sahree: A teenage sylph dancer who ran away with the circus and has now reluctantly returned to Mendham under heavy pressure from her clan, who is paranoid about humans trying to kill them. Asture Beyond Hathan: Beyond Kendra recommended him as a priest of Alayan who has more of a background in theology than she does. Duke Peraine: You haven't met him yet, but know he lives in the capital. Genevieve Carroll: Estranged wife of Arthon and leader of the Brotherhood of Sholaith. She led her cult back to Asture through the plane of Earth to escape Arthon's attacks on them. She deeded her mansion over to Jon in exchange for the party letting her cult leave peaceably; her current disposition towards the party is not known. She's some kind of a high-level cleric or mage with significant elementalist powers. High Seeker Lorinell: There is another High Seeker of Fantarin in Asture, by the name of Lorinell. Petros thinks she may be headed for Hastenport at this time to discuss his case. You have not met Lorinell, but Petros says he has spoken to her about Piper's situation. The Third Eye: A secret society for magical research. Several Eyemen were summoned to Hastenport by Mayor Underwood to help with the Dreamscape situation, but have since returned to Asture, where their headquarters is. Petros says one of the Eyemen there is named Holden and may be the intended recipient of Dayant's letter. Ruastin Skenebrax: The illithid PC from IYDIYD lives in Ruastin. You have not heard from him since then. Riell Threndix: This town in the southern mountains is the stronghold of the Order of the Dragon. Threndix is an ancient red dragon who is absolute ruler of a knightly order opposed to the presence of extraplanars on Malachi. Adriel and Jon have met him, the rest of you have not.